1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus, more particularly to a navigation apparatus capable of providing real-time navigation images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional navigation devices, when approaching a reference target along a planned route that is being traversed, are generally configured to display a two-dimensional schematic image of the planned route with marks and navigation information thereon. A user has to compare the actual view of the planned route with the schematic image, which may appear very different from the actual view and thus be confusing.
In recent years, several navigation service providers have been creating three-dimensional schematic images of reference targets such as intersections, bridges, and roundabouts for better navigational experiences. However, due to high costs, it has been virtually impossible for the navigation service providers to create a three-dimensional schematic image for every reference target. As a result, navigations toward some reference targets still rely upon two-dimensional schematic images.
Furthermore, since updating of the three-dimensional schematic images in response to removal or reconstruction of geographic objects near the respective reference targets can be costly and time-consuming, navigation toward these reference targets may sometimes be even more confusing.